enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Obiteljsko pravo - UVOD / Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo HISTORIJSKI RAZVOJ RIMSKE OBITELJI * rimska obitelj – individualna, monogamna, s izraženom vlasti obiteljskog starješine (pater familias) * to je agnatska obitelj, povezana vlašću istog starješine, bez obzira na krvno srodstvo (kognaciju) * ovakva obitelj potječe iz starijih zajednica, rimskog patrijarhalnog gensa i agnatske porodice s prijelaza od gensa prema individualnoj agnatskoj obitelji – takav razvoj povezan je s razvojem proizvodnih snaga * sve je veća produktivnost rada, pa sredstva proizvodnje prelaze u individualno vlasništvo inokosnih obitelji * postoje brojni znakovi postojanja patrijarhalnog gensa prije države (gentilno ime, zajednička sacra, nasljedno/tutorsko pravo) * Aulus Gellius naglašava da je u Rimu postojala zajednica šira od individualne obitelji, a uža od gensa: * ta zajednica, anticum consortium, zvala se ercto non cito (nepodijeljena imovina ili ostavina) * Gaj u Institucijama (a'ntinopulski fragmenti)' govori o ortačkoj pogodbi, societas: * nakon smrti patris familias, među njegovim sui heredes nastaje zajednica braće (societas fratrum, erctum non citum) * oni su u zajednici imali ravnopravan položaj, svaki je mogao oslobađati roba ili mancipacijom otuđiti stvar * može se zaključiti da je i prije postanka inokosne obitelji u Rimu postojala šira porodična zajednica (domus) * pater familias u consortiumu još nije imao apsolutnu vlast – imao je ograničenu vlast upravljanja i zastupanja * smatralo se da sinovi i za očeva života latentno sudjeluju u njegovom imetku (quodammodo domini) * daljnjim ekonomskim napretkom dolazi do raspadanja consortiuma, pa konačno nastaje inokosna obitelj koja obuhvaća samo roditelje i njihove potomke s njihovim ženama – nakon smrti oca, braća se dijele i osnivaju samostalne obitelji * raste potreba za robovskom radnom snagom zbog obrade zemlje * sada pater familias postaje samovlasnik svoje zemlje i imovine, pa ima gotovo neograničenu vlast nad svojom obitelji (sve do ius vitae ac necis - "odlučivanje o životu i smrti") * individualna obitelj bila je poznata već Zakoniku 12 ploča, no tad je vjerojatno postojala i veća porodična zajednica * actio familiae erciscundae - tužba za diobu obiteljske imovine OPĆA OBILJEŽJA RIMSKE OBITELJI * Rimljani individualnu agnatsku obitelj zovu familia – taj izraz može značiti samo robove, samo obiteljsku imovinu, sve osobe pod vlašću oca, ukupnost imovine i osoba; najvažnija upotreba je skup slobodnih osoba podložnih vlasti istog oca * familia (familia iure proprio, Ulpijan) se sastoji od rođene djece i potomaka patris familias; ovdje spadaju i žena patris familias i žene njegovih potomaka (ako su ušle u manus-brak), te usvojena i pozakonjena djeca * ta familia je kratkotrajna – smrću oca, sve osobe postaju sui iuris, a muškarci i patres familias svojih obitelji * agnatska veza i dalje veže ove osobe – prema Ulpijanu, oni čine familiam communi iure * agnati su sve osobe koje potpadaju i koje su potpadale pod istu patria potestas te koje bi potpadale pod nju da njihov zajednički predak nije umro prije njihova rođenja * pravne posljedice koje se vežu uz agnaciju su zakonsko tutorstvo i zakonsko nasljedno pravo * agnacija je srodstvo po očevoj strani – djeca s majkom dolaze u agnatsko srodstvo samo ako je i ona pod muževom vlašću (ako je sklopila manus-brak gdje prema mužu ima sličan položaj kao i ženska djeca, filiae loco) * ako je sklopljeni brak slobodan, majka i dalje spada u svoju raniju agnatsku obitelj * pravne posljedice koje proizlaze iz obiteljske pripadnosti vežu se uz agnatsko, a ne krvno srodstvo (npr. nasljedno pravo) * gnati su mogli biti ujedno i krvni srodnici, ali nisu morali * krvno srodstvo (cognatio) je izvor određenih moralnih dužnosti, a stvara i bračne zapreke * no, kognacija u starije doba nije osnova za nasljedno pravo i tutorstvo; to je krvno srodstvo po muškoj i ženskoj liniji * bit kognacije je u pripadnosti krvno-srodničkoj grupi, dok se agnacija temelji na pripadnosti kućnom obiteljskom kolektivu * tijekom povijesti, agnatska obitelj slabi, pa od Justinijana kognatsko srodstvo potpuno potiskuje agnaciju * uzrok je ekonomski razvoj – razvoj trgovine i ropstva omogućava članovima obitelji samostalnost u udaljenim krajevima, što onemogućuje vršenje patriae potestatis (tako agnatska veza gubi značaj) * srodstvo može biti: * u uspravnoj loz'i ''(linea recta) – ascendenti i descendenti (preci i potomci), svi koji potječu rođenjem jedan od drugog (djed , otac, sin, unuk) * 'u pobočnoj loz'i (linea transversa) – osobe koje potječu od 3. zajedničkog pretka, a ne jedna od druge (stric i nećak); pobočna loza još se zove '''kolateralna, a pobočni rođaci kolaterali) * blizina ili stupanj srodstv'a (''koljeno, gradus) dviju osoba: # računa se po broju poroda između tih osoba do njihovog zajedničkog pretka # koristi se pravilo "tot gradus quod generatione's''" (toliko stepeni, koliko poroda) # tako je otac sa sinom u prvom, djed s unukom u drugom stepenu srodstva # u pobočnoj lozi, braća su u drugom, stric i nećak u trećem stepenu srodstva, … * veza bračnog druga s rođacima drugog bračnog druga nije srodstvo, nego tazbina – adfinitas ili affinitas (može biti bračna zapreka) * u Gajevim i Justinijanovim institucijama, o obitelji se govori u prvoj knjizi gdje se raspravlja o pravu osoba (ius quod ad personas pertinet). BRAČNO PRAVO OPĆA OBILJEŽJA RIMSKOG BRAKA * brak u najširem smislu – trajna zajednica života između muža i žene * da bi brak bio pravno priznat, moraju trajno postojati oba osnovna elementa: # f'aktična zajednica života' muškarca i žene # affectio maritalis – trajna namjera i volja da budu baš muž i žena * za monogamni rimski brak nije bitno spolno općenje (copula carnalis) * u postklasično doba prodire shvaćanje da je za brak dovoljan samo početni sporazum supruga u času sklapanja braka, jer već time nastaje trajna zajednica (utjecaj kršćanstva koje brak smatra nerazrješivim) * osim braka, u Rimu postoje i druge trajne zajednice muškarca i žene # contubernium – trajna spolna veza među robovima ili među slobodnom osobom i robom # konkubinat – trajna veza slobodnih osoba bez affectio maritalis; djeca iz konkubinata su vanbračna (liberi naturales) i slijede majku; ovako žive osobe koje zbog socijalno-političkih prepreka ne mogu sklopiti brak, no i ovakva veza je pravno priznata, iako niža od braka MATRIMONIUM IUSTUM * je samo brak među osobama koje imaju connubium; samo ovakav brak ravna se po ius civile * samo djeca iz ovakvog braka su iusti patris filii – ona su ingenui i poprimaju status svog oca, te spadaju pod njegovu vlast * to je prvenstveno brak rimskog građanina s Rimljankom ili peregrinkom (Latinkom) koja ima ius connubii * brak između peregrina, te između Rimljana i peregrina bez ius connubii prosuđuje se po peregrinskom pravu * u 1. st.pr.n.e. donesena je lex Minicia – djeca u takvim brakovima (bez ius conubii) uvijek slijede lošiju stranu; dobivaju pravni položaj one strane koja nije rimski građanin BRAK CUM MANU I BRAK SINE MANU * brak cum manu: # žena ulazi u agnatsku obitelj muža i potpada pod njegovu vlast (manus, in manum conventio) # ako je muž alieni iuris, žena potpada pod vlast muževa patris familias – raskida agnatsku vezu s prijašnjom obitelji brak sine manu: # poznat već Zakoniku 12 ploča, žena ostaje uz svoju raniju agnatsku pripadnost # ona i dalje spada pod vlast dosadašnjeg patris familias (ako je bila sui iuris, pod tutorstvo agnata) * prije se smatralo da je brak sine manu polubrak, no duplicitet bračnih formi ipak je postojao kod Rimljana * kad su ekonomskim razvojem obiteljski članovi, time i žene, dobili veću samostalnost, brak sine manu postao je pravilom * brak cum manu potpuno nestaje u 3. st. * prema tome, Rimljani poznaju samo jedan tip braka, a osnivanje manusa služi samo za osnivanje muževe vlasti nad ženom (pravni posao, a ne forma za sklapanje braka) PRETPOSTAVKE ZA BRAK I BRAČNE ZAPREKE * za valjani rimski brak (matrimonium legitimum) traži se: # ius connubii – imaju ga rimski građani i Latini prisci, no plebejci se mogu ženiti patricijima tek od lex Canuleia 445.pr.n.e. # pravna i djelatna sposobnost – brak ne mogu sklapati nedorasli, duševno bolesni, a po Justinijanu ni kastrati # pristanak patris familias – za brak ga moraju tražiti osobe alieni iuris, a eventualno i druge osobe * uz pozitivne pretpostavke, postoje i bračne zapreke – brak sklopljen unatoč njima bio bi ništav; dijele se na: # apsolutne – onemogućuju svaki brak s bilo kojom osobom (postojeći brak, ropstvo, zavjet čistoće, zabrana za vojnike za vrijeme vojne službe - principat) # relativne – onemogućuju brak s određenim osobama (krvno srodstvo, tazbina, tutorstvo, vrijeme žalosti) * relativne bračne zapreke: # krvno srodstvo (cognatio) – u uspravnoj lozi neograničeno, u kolateralnoj prvo do 6., u klasično doba uključivo do 3.stupnja # tazbina (affinitas)– zapreka samo u uspravnoj lozi (npr. svekar i snaha); u kršćansko doba protegnuta na šurjaka i šurjakinju # tutorstvo – u carsko doba zabranjen je brak tutora s njegovom štićenicom # udovica prije nove udaje mora održati vrijeme žalosti (10 mjeseci, od principata 1 godina), a u kršćansko doba taj rok je protegnut i na slučaj razvoda braka – svrha ove zabrane je izbjegavanje dvojbe o očinstvu * polarizacija između bogatih i siromašnih krajem republike dovodi do pada morala i razvrata u redovima vladajuće klase * kako bi podignuo bračni moral, spriječio neutemeljene razvode i pojačao rađanje bračne djece u višim slojevima, car August donosi zakonske promjene u obiteljskom/bračnom pravu – ti zakoni zajedno se zovu kadukni ili lex Iulia et Papia Poppaea: 9.g. lex Papia Poppaea – o zapostavljanju brakova bez djece; 18. g. lex Iulia de maritandis ordinibus – o suzbijanju neženstva tim je zakonima određeno: # muškarci između 25.-60.g. i žene između 20-50.g. moraju živjeti u braku - čak i razvedeni i udovice, samo je ženama ostavljen rok od 6mj. do 2 god. # razne bračne zabrane da bi se spriječilo miješanje rimskih građana, vladajuće klase sa stranim rasama i nižim slojevima, primjerice zabrana braka (u slobodi rođenih) ingenuusa sa zloglasnim ženama (mulieres famosae – glumice, bludnice, preljubnice, …) ili zabrana braka senatora i njihovih potomaka s oslobođenicima i glumicama # određen je broj djece – muž barem 1, žena ingenua barem 3, oslobođenica barem 4 (ius liberorum) # onaj tko ne poštuje propise, ostane neženja (caelebs) ili bez djece (orbus) stižu zapostavljanja – npr. kod natječaja za magistrature i druge štetne posljedice, npr. nesposobnost za oporučno stjecanje nasljedstva i legata (incapacitas) # caelebes ne mogu stjecati ništa od oporučnih namjena, a orbi mogu samo polovicu # njihovi ošasni dijelovi (caduca) pripadaju sunasljednicima ili legatarima koji imaju djece (inače državi) ZARUKE (SPONSALIA) * braku obično prethode zaruke (sponsalia) – uzajamna obećanja da će se sklopiti brak # u staro doba – zaruke sklapaju zaručničin otac i zaručnik (možda i patres familias); upotrebljava se oblik sponzije, formalističkog pitanja i odgovora (zato se zaruke zovu sponsalia, zaručnik sponsus, zaručnica sponsa) # od predklasičnog prava – sklapaju se neformalno, iz njih ne izvire pravno utuživa obveza na sklapanje braka niti na naknadu štete, zaruke se mogu jednostrano razvrgnuti (pritom nije dozvoljeno ugovarati eventualnu kaznu za takav slučaj – načelo matrimonia debent esse libera - brak mora biti slobodan!) * u postklasično doba javlja se tendencija o obvezatnosti zaruka te nastaje arrha sponsalicia: # kod Rimljana se javlja u 4. stoljeću, pod utjecajem kršćanstva i grčko-orijentalnih običaja # to je uzajamno davanje svojevrsne kapare koju bi stranka koja odustane od zaruka gubila ako ju je dala # ako ju je primila, morala bi je vratiti u četverostrukom iznosu (po Justinijanu u dvostrukom) * od arrhae se razlikuju zaručnički darovi: # mogu se ranije opozvati ako su darovani pod uvjetom da dođe do braka # u postklasično doba, određeno je da stranka koja bezrazložno odstupi od zaruka gubi te darove # ako su zaruke sklopljene uz svečanost zaručničkog poljupca (osculo interveniente), a zaručnik umre, zaručnica može zadržati polovinu primljenih darova SKLAPANJE BRAKA SKLAPANJE BRAKA CUM MANU brak cum manus zasnivao se na 3 načina: CONFARREATIO * najstariji oblik sklapanja braka među patricijima koji je dovodio do uspostavljanja manusa uz određene sakralne obrede – sastoje se u žrtvi Jupiteru kod koje se koristi kruh od pira (panis farreus) * odvija se uz prisutnost 10 svjedoka, te dvojice najviših rimskih svećenika (p''ontifex maximus, flamen Dialis)'' COEMPTIO * zaključenje rimskog braka u obliku mancipacije, tj.prividne prodaje žene u prisutnosti 5 svjedoka, vage i libripensa, spada u gesta per aes et libram * u klasično doba, coemptio se uglavnom koristi u druge svrhe (npr. promjena ženina tutora – c''oemptio fiduciae causa)'' USUS * stjecanje manusa time što žena živi s mužem u praktičnom braku neprekidno kroz godinu dana (vrsta dosjelosti) * prema Zakoniku 12 ploča, žena može izbjeći stjecanje manusa tako što bi svake godine 3 noći zaredom izbivala iz muževe kuće (usurpatio trinoctii) – iz ove ustanove je vidljivo da je brak bez manusa već tada bio poznat * neki pisci povezuju usus s otmicom žene gdje bi se jednogodišnjim rokom brak legalizirao, a Levy-Bruhl konstruirao je hipotezu o braku na probu – većinom se uzima da je usus način osnaživanja brakova ako su confarreatio/coemptio izostali * ova 3 oblika nisu prisutna u Justinijanovoj kodifikaciji SKLAPANJE BRAKA SINE MANU * sklapa se bez posebnih pravnih formalnosti, no ističu se običaji i obredi: # in domum deductio – svečano uvođenje žene u muževu kuću uz stanovite obrede; ovaj način spominje se kao akt zasnivanja braka, no otpada u postklasično doba # consensus – postaje jedini bitan element sklapanja braka; popraćen je stanovitim obredima i sastavljanjem isprava, osobito o uređenju imovinskih odnosa (instrumentum dotale); te isprave su kod Justinijana propisane za brak viših staleža (illustres) i pretvaranje konkubinata u brak UČINAK BRAKA NA OSOBNE I IMOVINSKE ODNOSE ODNOSI U BRAKU CUM MANU * žena izlazi iz dosadašnje agnatske obitelji, odnosno iz tutorstva ako je bila osoba sui iuris * sada je podložna vlasti muža ili njegova patris familias ako je muž alieni iuris – ženu stiže capitis deminutio * pravno, žena ima položaj kćeri (filiae familias loco), odnosno položaj sestre prema svojoj djeci, s kojima dijeli nasljedno pravo; pritom gubi pravo nasljeđivanja u prijašnjoj agnatskoj obitelji, kao mater familias žena dobiva ugledan socijalni položaj * imovinski odnosi: # žena nema imovinskopravne sposobnosti – sve što bi ona stekla pripadalo bi mužu # sva imovina koju je imala prije braka pripada mužu (adquisitio per universitatem) ili njegovom pater familiasu ODNOSI U BRAKU SINE MANU * žena zadržava položaj u dosadašnjoj obitelji, u kojoj zadržava i nasljedno pravo; ne stječe nasljedno pravo muževe obitelji * unatoč pravnoj odvojenosti, postoje neka pravila o odnosima bračnih drugova: # žena je dužna slijediti muža jer on određuje mjesto stanovanja (domicil) # muž odlučuje o odgoju djece, koja i u braku sine manu spadaju pod njegovu vlast # muž je dužan štititi ženu; žena dobiva socijalni položaj muža ali mu mora iskazivati dužno poštovanje # bračni dugovi su obvezani na vjernost i'movinski odnosi:' * vrijedi načelo razlučenih dobara * ako je žena bila alieni iuris, sve što je stekla pripalo bi njenom pater familias-u * ako je žena bila sui iuris, sve što je stekla pripalo bi njoj samoj * praesumptio Muciana – ako porijeklo ženine imovine nije sigurno, smatra se da ju je dobila od muža (Q.M.Scaevola) * žena sama upravlja svojom imovinom * muž nema pravo upravljanja ni korištenja parapherne – ženine imovine koja ne spada u miraz * ženi nije pripadao zahtjev na uzdržavanje od strane muža, ali muž je morao snositi troškove kućanstva MIRAZ (DOS) * miraz (dos) – imovinski doprinos koji žena ili pater familias ili netko treći daje mužu za troškove kućanstva # dos profecticia – miraz koji daje otac # dos adventicia – miraz iz svih drugih izvora * dužnost davanja miraza bila je ispočetka samo običaj, kasnije pretvorena u pravnu dužnost za ženina oca i njene ascendente; za o'snivanje miraza' služe: # promissio dotis – stipulacija kojom se na pitanje budućeg muža davalac miraza obvezuje prenijeti na muža miraznu imovinu u nekom kasnijem času # dictio dotis – verbalni kontrakt u obliku jednostranog usmenog obećanja miraza, a takvim oblikom mogla se poslužiti samo žena, njen pater familias ili ženin dužnik # datio dotis – pojedina mirazna dobra se stvarno prenose na muža propisanim formama # pactum dotis – obećanje miraza neformalnim ugovorom, nastaje u kasnije carsko doba * u starije doba, miraz pripada mužu u trajno vlasništvo – kad je potkraj republike popustio moral, učestali su razvodi, pa je muž mogao, nakon što je dobio miraz, bezrazložno razvesti brak, te zadržati miraz * stoga nastaju mjere kojima se muža sili na povratak miraza nakon prestanka braka, te mu se ograničava upotreba miraza OBVEZA NA POVRATAK MIRAZA PO PRESTANKU BRAKA * prigodom osnivanja miraza, od muža se traži obećanje u obliku stipulacije (cautio rei uxoriae) da će vratiti miraz, odnosno njegovu procijenjenu vrijednost, ako brak prestane razvodom (dos recepticia) * ako muž ne izvrši obvezu, može biti tužen akcijom ex stipulatu – to je bila tužba strogog prava (stricti iuris), po njoj je muž osuđen da miraz vrati odmah i u cijelosti, bez odbitaka za eventualne troškove ili druge protuzahtjeve * kasnije se miraz mora vraćati i ako nije izričito dogovoren povratak, čak i u slučaju prestanka braka smrću muža ili žene u tom slučaju daje se actio rei uxoriae – sudac može prema načelima pravičnosti (in bonum et aequum concepta) omogućiti tuženome da neke mirazne stvari vraća u određenim rokovima, a ne odmah; sudac može mužu ostaviti određen dio miraza u Justinijanovu pravu, miraz se vraća uvijek, osim ako žena snosi krivnju za razvod * ujedno je Justinijan za povratak miraza davao akciju ex stipulatu koja je dobila karakter akcije bonae fidei OGRANIČAVANJE UPOTREBE MIRAZA * mužu se brani da kao vlasnik slobodno raspolaže miraznim stvarima, što određuju zakoni, npr. l'ex Iulia de fundo dotal'i (lex Iulia de adulteriis) # mužu je zabranjeno otuđivanje italskih dotalnih zemljišta bez ženina pristanka; zalaganje mu je zabranjeno i ako žena pristane – kasnije je ta zabrana protegnuta na sva zemljišta # raspolaganje pokretnim stvarima bilo je reducirano zbog eventualne muževe odgovornosti za povratak miraza * Od Justinijana, žena je za osiguranje povratka miraza dobila zakonsko založno pravo na čitavu muževu imovinu s prvenstvom pred svim drugim muževim osobnim vjerovnicima i ranijim založnim pravima * tako se od kraja klasičnog doba stvara novo shvaćanje miraza: # muž je samo formalni vlasnik, jer stvarni vlasnik miraza postaje žena # dos je res mulieris, a muž tijekom braka ima samo pravo uživanja i korištenja plodova u svrhu vođenja kućanstva # muž je sada svojevrsni uzufruktuar (uživalac miraza) DONATIO ANTE NUPTIAS * u rimskom pravu, darovanja među bračnim drugovima su zabranjena * pritom postoji običaj darivanja među zaručnicima, pa muž prije braka daje ženi darove (donatio ante nuptias) ''donatio ante'' nuptias u kasnije carsko doba: # to je ono darovanje koje bi zaručnik ili njegov pater familias davao zaručnici u vidu sklapanja braka '' # njime se trebaju snositi '''troškovi budućeg braka', te se osigurava opskrba žene u slučaju razvoda ili muževe smrti # ta se imovina ne prenosi odmah na ženu, nego tek ako muževom krivnjom dođe do razvoda ili ako muž umre # ako muž umre, donacija pripada djeci, a žena će na njoj imati samo pravo uživanja * odredbe 'Justina i Justinijana: # Justin: donatio ''ante nuptias se može povisiti nakon sklapanja braka # Justinijan: donacija se može i osnovati za vrijeme braka '''(donatio propter nuptias) * već u postklasično doba nastaje shvaćanje da se donatio ante nuptias prosuđuje po istim pravilima kao i dos (miraz) # muževom ocu nametnuta je obveza da za sina daje donaciju (kao što ženin otac mora davati dos) # donatio se daje u jednakoj visini kao dos i ostaje u imovini muža za trajanja braka # u slučaju muževe imovinske propasti, žena može tražiti izručenje donacije (kao i dosa) # muž ne smije prodati ni založiti zemljišta donac RAZVOD BRAKA (DIVORTIUM) * u Rimu je vrijedilo načelo slobodnog razvoda braka, no forma se mijenjala: # u staro doba, brak sklopljen confarreatione se razvodi suprotnim aktom (diffareatio), a druge vrste manus-braka raskidaju se aktom poznatim kao remancipatio # u Zakoniku 12 ploča spominju se formule kojima muž istjeruje ženu kod razvoda braka sine manu '' # u klasično doba, dovoljna je '''izjava o razvodu (repudium)' i faktično prekidanje bračne zajednice * nisu potrebni zakonski razlozi za razvod, jer se brak shvaća kao faktično stanje koje čine zajednički život i affectio maritalis * prestankom tih elemenata prestaje i brak, pa za razvod nije potrebna sudska presuda * za razvod braka ovlašten je: # muž ili njegov pater familias (za razvod braka cum manu) # muž ili žena, odnosno njihovi patris familias (za razvod brak''a sine manu'') * August svojim reformama krajem republike nije direktno zahvatio pitanje razvoda, jedino je propisao formu pred 7 svjedoka (lex Iulia de aduteriis) * tek kršćanski carevi (Konstantin, Justinijan) donose propise o suzbijanju razvoda # iako crkva brak smatra nerazrješivim, prihvaćeno je mišljenje da svaki suprug može razvesti brak # sada su uvedeni opravdani razlozi za razvod braka – razlikuju se opravdani i neopravdani razvod braka # razlozi za razvod bili su primjerice ubojstvo koje je počinio muž ili preljub, svodstvo žene # razvod bez opravdanih razloga bio je pravnovaljan, ali su stranku koja neopravdano razvede brak stigle stanovite imovinsko-pravne štetne posljedice (npr. zabrana ponovnog braka, gubitak miraza i donacije, deportacija) # jednake sankcije stižu i bračnog druga koji bi skrivio dozvoljeni razvod * daljnje promjene uvodi Teodozije II # za razvod braka obvezna je forma raspusnog pisma (libellus repudii) – raširena već u istočnim dijelovima carstva # raspusno pismo obično potpisuje 7 svjedoka * razvod braka po Justinijanovom pravu: * imovinske i osobne kazne stižu: # onog bračnog druga koji je kriv za opravdani razvod (repudium ex iusta causa) # bračnog druga koji je bezrazložno razveo brak (repudium sine causa) * uz ova dva slučaja po Justinijanu, postoje i: sporazumni razvod (divortium mutuo consensu) # dopušteni i nekažnjivi jednostrani razvod bez krivnje druge stranke, kad jedna stranka položi npr. zavjet čistoće i stupi u neki red (divortium bona gratia)